Lo impossible es cierto Caliope
by JuddyGarciia
Summary: Nada en esta vida es imposible, hasta lo más inimaginable. Te puede sorprender lo que he vivido junto a mis amigos. Seguramente habréis oído hablar sobre Calíope, el mundo de fantasía que siempre explicaban en los cuentos, donde todos hemos querido desc


**Lo imposible es cierto; Calíope.**

Nada en esta vida es imposible, hasta lo más inimaginable. Te puede sorprender lo que he vivido junto a mis amigos. Seguramente habréis oído hablar sobre Calíope, el mundo de fantasía que siempre explicaban en los cuentos, donde todos hemos querido descubrir y vivir? Si, ese. Normalmente cuando alguien crece deja de creer en la magia y en que puede haber un mundo donde todo sea un cuento de hadas, mi amigo nunca dejo de creer en Calíope y en que algún día vivirá allí. mi nombre es Emma Jones, tengo 14 años y quiero que os tomeis en serio estas cinco palabras, Todo lo imposible es cierto...

**Capitulo 1.**

7:05 de la mañana en Los Ángeles, normalmente me levantaría a las 10h pero hoy es un… día "especial"? Mis padres me llevan de nuevo al internado que paso todos los días de mi vida menos en verano. Pensareis que por ser un internado en los Ángeles debe de ser fabuloso, donde todo el día estuviésemos actuando o cantando, pues este no es un internado así. Es lo peor que podríais vivir, por suerte tengo a mis mejores amigos allí.

*******: venga Emma, ya llegamos! – esa es mi madre, se llama Rosalie Jones, se caso con mi padre Richard Jones, con tan solo 20 años. Lo sé, una locura.

Emma: por favor papa, convence a mama de que por una vez en su vida pueda quedarme en casa!

Rosalie: venga cariño, si toda la gente de aquí es muy simpática. – dijo acariciándome el pelo.

Emma: todos los profesores se comportan mal con los alumnos, incluida yo. – dije apartándole la mano.

Richard: Emma, son tus manías.

Emma: si, claro, manías… bueno yo ya me voy a ver a mis amigos.

Rosalie: Pórtate bien cariño! Que no te llamen la atención. – me dijo cuando llegue a la puerta de entrada.

Entre por la gran puerta de madera, allí se encontraban miles de chicos de mi edad con su maleta al lado, estaba un poco perdida, aunque llevase 10 años viniendo aquí. camine entre la multitud, mientras iba saludando a gente que conocía de las clases.

********: Adivina quien esta a punto de descubrir cómo llegar a Calíope? – dijo alguien tapándome los ojos, por detrás.

Emma: a ver a ver, déjame adivinar, yo sé que tengo un amigo que le encanta Calíope, pero ese amigo no es tan listo para descubrir dónde está. – dije riéndome.-

*****: eh! – dijo pegando fuerte en el brazo mientras me destapaba los ojos. – que sepas que tu amigo sí que es bastante listo porque de aquí pronto vivirá allí.

Emma: como te echaba de menos Alex! – le dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. – ah! Y que sepas que eso me dolió. – y le di un fuerte pellizco en la espalda. Provocando un grito de él.-

******: si seguís gritando así os van a llamar la atención.

Emma: Jake! – salte corriendo a sus brazos, Jake era mi mejor amigo, era bastante alto así que al saltar a sus brazos, quede con los pies al colgando. –

Jake: Hola! No sabía que me habías echado tanto de menos! – dijo riéndose cerca de mi oreja.-

Emma: eres tan tonto! Os echaba de menos a todos! – mientras me soltaba de sus brazos, le hice una mirada a Alex, incluyéndolo.

Alex: hey tío, donde están Samanta y Rachel?

Jake: solo vi a Rachel, dijo que cuando se despidiese de sus padres vendría con Logan.

Emma: viene Logan? Hacía tiempo que no lo veía!

******: Pues si es cierto que viene.

Emma: Hola samanta. – dije secamente. Era con la que peor me llevaba del grupo, cuando éramos pequeñas éramos mejores amigas, pero una pelea nos separo, desde entonces somos como el perro y el gato, pero nos soportamos.- mirar allí viene Reachel y Logan! Chicos aquí!

Reachel: hola chicos! Aquí traigo a Logan, lo echaron del otro internado así que le toca venir aquí. – dijo dándonos dos besos a cada uno.

Logan: hola. – dijo muy secamente.-

Jake: eres así siempre? Digo, parece que no tengas vida.

Logan: tienes algún problema? – dijo con voz amenazante.

Emma: bueno chicos, tranquilidad eh! Jake tú no eres muy normalito que digamos y Logan es un poco… antisocial? Así que dejaros de pelear por favor!

Sam: vamos a las habitaciones de una vez? Esto parece una película de superhéroes.

Rachel: si, claro, vamos. – comenzó a caminar y me cogió del brazo, para que yo también las siguiera, antes de girarme les hice una mirada de advertimiento a Logan y a Jake.

Continuara…


End file.
